DEAD
by Nimbiose
Summary: “Dead?” “Yeah, seems so. A few of you sometimes manage to revive, y’know, but you weren’t so lucky, so you’re pretty much done for,” AU-ish. Character death. OCs abound.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

DGM ain't mine. Plot and OCs of this story are. Don't steal.

**Summary:**

"Dead?" "Yeah, seems so. A few of you sometimes manage to revive, y'know, but you weren't so lucky, so you're pretty much done for," AU-ish. Character death. OCs abound.

* * *

**D.E.A.D.**

**01**

* * *

Tyki opened his eyes, and then closed them again due to the brightness.

With a groan, he grabbed his temples, hoping to cease the incoming migraine. It was then that he realized he was laying down on a hard surface, presumably the ground. Racking his brain, attempting to figure out what he was doing here, he recalled his last fight.

One of the female Exorcists, he didn't know her name, had called for back up. Soon, the others had shown up and charged at him. After that…

Tyki frowned. His memory was blank, except for a strange emotion, which resembled a dull pain. Gathering his thoughts, he opened his eyes once more and noticed the movement that had been going on around him.

Various people lying down were being woken by men in blue uniforms. The men reminded him of the police, but he pushed back the thought as one of them came to him.

"You alright there, son?" the man asked, in a gruff voice.

Before Tyki could reply, a popping sound next to him drew the attention of both himself and the police officer (for Tyki couldn't think of any other name for him). A woman, seemingly appearing out of thin air, was now lying next to Tyki. She didn't last there long, however, as she began to become transparent, before fully disappearing.

"Well, there goes another one," the man commented, as he merely stared at the empty space that had been previously inhabited by the woman. Tyki merely blinked in disbelief, before regaining his senses and turning to the police officer once more.

"Excuse me, but where exactly am I?" he asked.

"Figured you'd ask that, was wondering what was taking you so long," the man grinned good naturedly at him.

"Well, where am I?" Tyki asked again, as the man's attention had once more deviated some place else.

"You're in a place you people down there like to call 'limbo'. We just call it the Waiting Room 'round here, but whatever rows your boat I always say," once more, he grinned at him, before offering a hand. Slightly shaken up, Tyki took it, as he tried to process the information he had just been given.

"Of course son, now that we've figured out you're staying dead, we need to-"

"Dead?" at the moment, Tyki did not feel the need to be polite. He did not think that a man being told he was dead was expected to take to death so easily.

"Yeah, seems so. A few of you sometimes manage to revive, y'know, but you weren't so lucky, so you're pretty much done for. That woman just now, she died and went back, so she didn't stay here long. We always have to make sure before waking any of you up, don't need anyone down there talking about what really goes on up here, know what I mean?" the man once more grinned at him, before walking off to another newly appeared person.

This suited Tyki just as well. He needed time to think. He had more than likely been killed by the charge of Exorcists. Surprising as it was, he was not too concerned about his own death as he was about the fate of his few human friends. If this really was limbo, or the Waiting Room, then he would more than likely be transferred to what religion dubbed as Hell.

"Okay, son, I have to go now, but I'll send you upstairs so they can figure out what's to be done with you. You see that bright thing over there, with the green bird thing? Yeah, just head there and say 'Arrivals Fourty-nine', alright?" the man pointed out an object that looked like a house, which was situated alone in the world of white.

For the first time, Tyki took a look at his surroundings. The whole place seemed to be white, shaped like a long, wide hall. The walls seemed to extend upwards endlessly, as did the floor towards the side. Small pieces of what seemed to be clouds were floating aimlessly at the top. Various lights differing in colors seemed to be shining within the clouds and coming from the otherwise white walls. The amount of lights seemed to grow as one continued to gaze upwards.

The house-like object that the man had pointed out was the first of many, the only way to tell them apart by the colors of the creatures before them. They seemed to be what Tyki would call elevators, made of pure gold. The designs were something he supposed the Earl would have gladly enjoyed owning, the golden angels which decorated the edges seemingly bright with a glow of their own. Inside, a bench large enough for three people with plush, wine colored pillows which covered the seats was next to what Tyki assumed was the number pad, also bathed in gold.

The creature which had been next to it did indeed resemble a bird. However, it was much more humanoid than the normal flying creatures. In size, it reached Tyki's waist and the wings seems to have small, childlike hands protruding from them. Its feathers were colored a dark green, the beak a bright orange and the clawed feet a light pink. With attentive, dark eyes the creature saw him make his way from the distance. Once Tyki went inside, the creature followed, closed the bars at the front and stood next to the number pad.

"Where to?" it asked. The voice was strangely melodious, coming from a creature Tyki would have otherwise been extremely cautious of.

"Arrivals Fourty-nine," he repeated the man's earlier instructions. With a nod, the creature turned to the number pad.

It was then that Tyki realized it was not that simple a thing. What he had assumed to be a number pad was actually a screen, covered with various symbols that made no sense to him. After punching a few of them with its small hands, the creature stood back as what appeared to be a large, holographic map was displayed from the pad.

"Fourty-nine…fourty-nine…ah, here we go!" with a triumphant, bird-like sound, it marked something on the map.

Before Tyki knew it, there was a sudden lurch, and he was thrown harshly backwards against the wall of the elevator. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed onto the edges of the seat, terrified at the mere speed of the thing. Some of his discomfort must have been displayed on his face, and indeed he made no effort to hide it, for the creature turned to him then.

"No need to be afraid, just hold tight," it said to him, as it was the most natural thing in the world. Although, in this world, Tyki supposed it was.

The creature seemed not the least bit phased by the speed at which they were going, and was able to move around the small space quite contently. At one point, it pulled back a curtain which Tyki had failed to notice earlier. It hid a window, about half the size of the walls of the elevator, displaying the world outside. Terrified as he was, his curiosity got the best of him and he attempted to get closer in order to watch.

The creature noticed, and helped slightly by pushing his bench forward. Once he was able to look out the window, Tyki was surprised. Gone was the vast whiteness of before, they were now flying over what appeared to be a large manor house with green pastures. It was not long, however, before Tyki found that they were suddenly soaring over what seemed to be some body of water. Strangely-shaped islands and what he believed were their inhabitants could be seen. Pretty soon, it was a large city that lay below them, dark and uninviting.

Suddenly, the elevator began to slow down before it came to a sudden stop. Tyki was thrown forwards, and ended with his face on the floor. Chuckling slightly, the creature helped him up before opening the bars. Shaken, Tyki got out. He was in a light gray hallway, alone. When he turned to ask the creature, he was faced with a dark hole where the elevator had been. Gulping slightly, he stepped backwards into the hall.

"Hey, you!" the baritone voice was so unexpected, Tyki jumped slightly as he turned towards it.

A man dressed in what seemed like military uniform was walking towards him quickly. It wasn't until the man was close enough that Tyki noticed the horns protruding from his head. Taking a step back in horror, he tried to breathe evenly. He'd seen and done worse, hadn't he?

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Tyki opened him mouth and closed it again. He didn't really know either.

"I think he's that person Hank sent us," the small, female voice was strangely loud in the immenseness of the hall. Surprised, Tyki tried to find its origin.

"Oh, well then, my apologies, if Minerva trusts you then I should to," the man nodded at Tyki, who was still bewildered.

"It must be a lot to take in for a new comer, perhaps you would like to rest while we sort out your papers? It will take a while, and your presence is not exactly needed," yet again, the ethereal female voice. Finally noticing that he was, indeed, quite tired, Tyki accepted the invitation.

The military man with horns led him to a small lounge, told him he was welcome to anything there, and that he would be back in some time with Tyki's papers. What exactly all this meant, Tyki did not know.

At the moment, however, he could care less. He needed some rest, and then perhaps all this would start making more sense to him. He had been catapulted from one world to the next, and although explanations would be lovely, he preferred rest at the moment.

After all, nothing would make sense to him anyway if he was too tired.

* * *

I don't know when this will be continued, if at all. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, and my mind was set on it.

Feel free to review or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I own OCs and plot. Get the difference?

**Summary:**

"Dead?" "Yeah, seems so. A few of you sometimes manage to revive, y'know, but you weren't so lucky, so you're pretty much done for," AU-ish. Character death. OCs abound.

* * *

**D.E.A.D.**

**02**

* * *

Blinking, he reopened his eyes.

Disoriented, Tyki wondered why he wasn't in the Ark. It was then that the memories crashed on him like a big wave, his eyes widening. His chest felt tight, and he suspected he was shedding silent tears. Taking a deep breathe, he calmed himself down.

It was no use to cry over spilt milk. He'd have to accept it, and become accustomed to this new environment. Of course, this was much more easily said than it was done, as memories of his life kept flashing in his head. Everything in the lounge seemed to trigger a memory or mean something.

He supposed it was only human to act this way, and was surprised at how calm he had been when he first arrived. Shock, Tyki gathered, had hit him hard and he had had no time to think of anything other than this new world he was in. Curiosity had always been a fault of his, as the Earl had continuously reminded him. It wasn't such brash curiosity as some people, but it was still there.

Curiosity was an entirely human trait, and Tyki suspected that was what the Earl had resented the most. Even turning into a full-fledged Noah hadn't served to minimize it in the least. With a shaky sigh, Tyki resolved it was time he stood up, for he had been lying on the couch when he fell asleep.

As he did, he noticed the mirror which was in front of the couch. He stopped short. The reflection in the mirror which he supposed was himself was surprising. His skin had turned into his paler human shade, and his hair remained the same unruly, black mop. It was his eyes that held his attention.

Having turned back into a human, Tyki had expected his gray eyes. Instead, he was rewarded with a chilling, golden stare. The man shivered, before shaking it off and proceeding to relocate his coat. It was silly to be scared of yourself. The Noah more than likely had left when he died, if he looked like this.

But then why where his eyes still gold, a Noah family trait?

_Probably some sick way to remind me of my sins, invented by some of the guys in power, _Tyki chuckled darkly. The black humour lightening his mood slightly, he resolved to make use of his hosts offer to take help himself to anything, for he was actually hungry.

_One would suppose that if one died, feeling such as tiredness or hunger went away too, but it seems not, _he thought as he rummaged through what appeared to be a bar. After he managed to piece himself something to eat (mostly cheese and slices of ham, accompanied by a beer) his leisure time was cut short.

"Mr. Mikk?" the military man from before was back. Tyki noticed that the horns on his head had also remained.

"Yes?" he asked as he stood up and walked towards him.

"We have finally finished. I just don't know what the guys at the Bureau will make of this," the man sighed, a frown marring his face as he handed Tyki a thick, beige folder. Tyki took it, unsure of what to do with it.

"Er, am I supposed to do anything?" he asked the horned man, who had seemingly gone into a reverie.

"Oh, sorry! I keep forgetting you're new. Here, I'll take you, but from the Checkpoint on I'll have to leave you on your own, someone else is bound to take you from there though," as he said this, the horned man had begun to walk out the door at a quick pace. Tyki was surprised to find that he was struggling to keep up with the other man.

"I'm General Vlodd, by the way," the military man identified himself. Tyki nodded, feeling no need to give the man his name. It was clear the brute man knew who he was.

As he was led down a complex group of hallways, the raven tried to memorize the way. It was impossible, at least at the speed the General was taking him. It was also impossible to look into any of the other rooms, even the open ones. As they took one final turn to the left, Tyki was met with the brightness of what he could only assume was the sun.

He took in fresh air, and for the first time since arrival, noticed how he was dead but breathing. This thought soon left his mind, however, as he took in the sight before him. There were four white domes, much like the one he now realized he'd been in, and all facing a central plaza which was filled with people. Looking to the side, he saw that they seemed to be on a building that stood over a large, white city.

In the plaza, people in suits and what Tyki assumed to be all sorts of work clothes were moving about, talking at an incessant speed. A café was in the middle, swarmed with people both in the inside and the outside. Behind the café was a long, white tower with a clock at the top. At least, it seemed to be a clock. The whole thing was unlike anything Tyki had ever seen.

It was then that he noticed that General Vlodd was ahead of him, and heading towards the dome directly in front of them. As ran to catch up, he had to evade the throng of people, most of which gained him dirty looks. Once he managed to catch up, they were at a door that led into the dome. Vlodd was eyeing the crowd of people distastefully.

"I don't like coming around here during a meal time, there's too many people about. Well, hopefully this means there will be less people inside," having said that, he entered the dome, Tyki hot on his heels and clutching the folder.

After more gray hallways not unlike the ones in the previous dome, they came to a great hall. There were four balconies which looked down at it, tapestries on the walls and plush carpets on the floor. An empty reception desk was on the end they'd come from, another one at the other side. This one, however, was not empty. Vlodd resolutely made his way there.

"Why hello, General, what can I help you with?" the receptionist smirked. This ordinarily wouldn't be out of place, save for the fact that this particular receptionist had razor-like teeth, green ears and black, pupil-less eyes. Tyki stood behind the General.

"Cut the pleasantries, Dormund, you know why I'm here," Vlodd replied through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I did get that memo about someone coming to be examined by the Bureau for placement, I didn't expect to see you," again, the razor-sharp smile. Vlodd glared, before stepping back and pushing Tyki forward.

"Look Dormund, if you do anything to jeopardize whatever agreement the Bureau comes to, I'll demote you even further down," with that final threat, the General left, leaving Tyki alone with the receptionist.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, now that that's over, come with me," Dormund climbed out from behind the desk, and once more Tyki found himself being led through numerous gray hallways. It was becoming ridiculous, really.

"I'm sorry that I can't really explain anything right now pal, rules and all that, but the Bureau will explain everything once they've reached a decision about your placement," the receptionist explained as he walked in front of him. Tyki limited himself to nodding.

Finally, they stopped at a light blue door. Dormund opened it, and it was then that Tyki realized he'd be going in alone.

"Good luck," he heard Dormund say before the door was closed.

Tyki turned, and faced a dark room with five desks: two at each side, and one in the middle. In each desk there sat a figure wearing a hooded cape, all pouring themselves over books with the mere light of candles.

"Name?" asked one of the figures.

"Tyki Mikk," he found himself replying. This unsettled Tyki, for he was quite sure he had not commanded his vocal chords or mouth to work.

"Hand over your folder, then, and wait there," once more, Tyki found himself unwillingly obeying.

After handing the folder to the outstretched hand of one of the figures, he automatically sat down on a green sofa that had apparently materialized from thin air. Tyki didn't know it then, he merely felt ill at ease for obeying so efficiently, but the deliberation for his future had begun.

* * *

Well, here's chapter two. I now have some idea of where I'm going with this, I just can't really think of an easy way to get there.

Once again, this may or may not be continued. If continued, it can happen at any time since I don't update regularly.

As always, reviews of any kind, from praise to flames, are accepted but not requested. Hah, I rhymed.


End file.
